This Feeling
by xRememberxMe
Summary: 'Is wasn't the exact happily-ever-after I was looking for... But maybe someday it will be.'


This One-shot came to me in almost an instant when I placed that pencil into my hand. Something you face-to-face can never say, yet completely from your heart. I hope you enjoy. ;D

**View, Comment,** _and_** Enjoy~`**

**xRememberxMe**

* * *

_This **feeling...**_

_So familiar yet so** unfamiliar,**_

_This **feeling...**_

_So confusing yet so **addicting,**_

**_It's like a drug._**

_To me,_

_To my **heart,**_

_My heart is **pacing.**_

_My mind is **racing.**_

_What did you **do?**_

_What have you **done?**_

_This** feeling...**_

_This feeling inside me._

_Why do you have to **smile like that?**_

_Why do you have to be so **kind** and **beautiful?**_

_Why did you have to come **here,**_

_**Into my life,**_

_Where it was once so **cold.**_

_**This feeling...**_

_It's like a drug to me,_

_**This feeling...**_

_This warm and fuzzy **sensation**,_

_That was **then.**_

_This is **now.**_

_It's all clear…_

_You're the **one,**_

**_You're my drug._**

* * *

It was dark and I knew the custodians had already locked the doors to leave. That's the first thing I realize when I wake and find myself astray on the cold, hard floors of my school. Perhaps I fell asleep when I came from my locker, I thought, seeing the contents of my satchel still safely intact beside me. As I gathered my things I was allowed a glance at my phone: _10:56 _ I sighed and stood up, stretching my muscles for they ached and remained sore from my little late-night, nap time session on the floor.

But why then, in this dimly illuminated empty building, does it still feel as if someone else was there?

And then I know, as the police sirens sound, and the many voices echo outside of the glass, see-through walls of the school. One voice more distinct than all the others though, filled with terror that seemed to not suit him well. Only he stood out, as the other dark figures swarmed around on the school grounds looking for the missing child that somehow I knew must be me.

He was yelling, as I could tell by his gripped palms and angered expression etched on his delecate features, as one of the men I assumed was the Chief of Police, placed his hands on the boy's shoulders at an attept to calm him. To no avail the younger male only shoved him away, recieving a seize from two remaining officers close by.

I internally sighed, 'He could get so riled up sometimes.'

I walked over to the entrance and pulled myself out into the parking lot, where I shielded my eyes from the blinding red and blue lights. The police officers staggered torwards me, obviously relieved to have had such a tedious case in this time of night resolved so quickly.

The younger male's expression changed, I noticed, when his cerulean eyes wandered to my figure. He then stepped back, reassuring the two officers along-side him that he was calm now.

After answering questions directed towards my dissapearence and filling out quite a few signatures, I came to the conclusion of tonight. _He_, the one who always waited for me after school-hours by the Main Gate of school, probably began worrying about me and had suspicions of me missing when I had not shown, and immediately turned to the most dirastic measure, the police.

Then a smirk crossed my face as I pulled my hand up to my forehead and chuckled.

"Oh Naruto..." I pulled my hand from my face to peer at him once more.

I could now see his appearence clearly as the now-silent, goverment vehicles slowly started to leave the two of us behind. His upper half was concealed with a black sweatshirt, the hood and collar loosely fitted around the back of his neck and dark blue skinny jeans with a few rips along the knees adorning his legs.

His face was turned away from me, or more, half of it was. His eyes gave off a dark aura. I knew he was probably upset that he made himself look like a fool before. I decided I have probably caused him enough trouble as it is, so I made my way over to him.

Obviously ignoring my approach, I made sure to add an additional nonchalant expression on my face, my hands casually hung in my pockets. As I walked by him I noticed a small twitch to his brow, in which I stopped but continued to face forward. I closed my eyes and waited for his reasoning.

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded too strained to sound sincere.

I turned around and gave him a once-over, noticing his bangs scattered across his face and his eyes strayed downward. I gave a frown, although my inherited Uchiha name decided otherwise, and I resumed to my emotionless expression.

"Unfortunately so," I smirked. "Are you?"

He narrowed his eyes at that and I knew he was back.

"No, I'm actually quite dissapointed. In fact," he through his hands behind his head with his chest out in some obnoxious manner and strided past me. "I'm frustrated that there'll be more competition this year.

I smirked at his mention for the Final Exams.

Despite Naruto's loud and child-like ways, when he went into higschool he started showing off that he was actually some what intelligent. Lately, Naturo has been on top of his classes and seeing that I was equal, we had had a discussion, or 'bet' as he said, of who could come out with a higher score during the Final Exam at the end of our term.

Now, I had two ways to go about this: One, take the familiar route. 'Ha, like you would even win without my presence.' Or two, the way I would prefer. So not taking a hesitant second, I immediately went into action, it almost as if I was playing an audible script in my head and we were both lead actors in a play.

"Well sorry to dissappoint you," I sighed. He almost stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at me, concern hidden in his light lines sketched across his forehead. I nearly laughed out loud.

"Maybe it would have been better if I stayed missing." We were both stopped now. Me looking downward, to make it as if I was deep in thought, and Naruto, his eyes full of wonder as he tried to find reason within my words.

"Sasuke, I didn't mean it like th-"

"Like what?" I asked, me suddenly much closer and a smirk daring to cross my features.

"L-Like I didn't care if you d-dissappeared or-"

"Naruto."

His eyes widened and he seemed to get lost in mine, while I wanted to hear the words that for so long I had wanted, but not realized. But, as he being Naruto...

I leaned back to my original standing position, no longer near his face as I was a moment before. I smiled, a real smile. Not the bastard smirks I usually gave him and held out my arm to playfully ruffle his hair. He stared at me, almost completely wide-eyed and in shock. I merely chuckled and stepped back again, dropping my hand and continuing to walk forward.

He stayed in that position for a while though, soon finished confirming what had happened and then frantically wobbling about, running over to me when he located my position.

I didn't make it obvious that I was looking at him, but I noted his sudden cross glares. We continued to walk down the pathway for about 5 more minutes. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?"

No answer.

"Seriously, why are you doing that? It's annoying."

His face lit up.

"Okay, you're him," he smiled, turning aound and back-stepping with me. Before I could accuse, he started speaking again.

"Just making sure your the real Sasuke."

I chuckled.

_It wasn't the exact happily-ever-after I was looking for..._

The night sky was dark-blue and the clouds hung low over-head, making the moon appeal to appear even more beautiful. I glanced down at him, his sunny blonde hair bouncing and swaying in the cool breeze. His eyes were fixed on the bright moon above us, his smile illuminated by the light reflected from it. He didn't notice he had moved closer to me, him probably self-consciously trying to find warmth as the wind pulled up. I myself moved closer to him, to which he noticed. But as I kept my eyes upon the view above me, he soon looked by it and continued watching the sky as well.

_But maybe someday it will be._ I thought, as all my surroundings then came unapparent to me and all that played in my mind was a picture of him.


End file.
